


The Middle Grounds (Comic)

by themirrorswish



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Amputation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Falls, Character Death, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley and Aziraphale Are Separated, Discorporation Is a Certain Death, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fallen Angel Aziraphale, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Limb loss, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Original Characters - Freeform, Polyamorous Endgame, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Suicide Attempt, Supposed Death of a Major Character, They get a dog, Trauma, Whump, Whump with a happy ending, and it's not forever i promise, but know the author will provide CWs on individual chapters, but that's too many relationship tags for how misleading it'd be, by circumstance, futuristic settings, it is a three corporation household + dog how's that?, mindscapes as settings, psychological abuse, shared corporations, the dog does not die, there is an argument to be made it's a five member polycule, this is gonna be a lot of dark topics listed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themirrorswish/pseuds/themirrorswish
Summary: After the averted apocalypse, Crowley finally feels safe enough to explain to Aziraphale who he was before his Fall. Except, it's not quite that simple. Before Crowley existed as he does, there was the Archangel Raphael. Through a process known as soul severing, Raphael was split into two beings living in the same corporation. One of those beings became Crowley, who took over after their Fall. Raphael was always there, just beneath the surface of their subconscious, content to remain quiet for fear of repercussion from the demons, who don't take kindly to former Archangels.The story follows Aziraphale, Crowley, and now Raphael, through some millennia following the averted apocalypse. In it, we get to dip into their mindscapes as they enjoy the best parts of their lives and struggle with the most difficult changes to come.(This summary has been edited as of July 10, 2020)(The tags have been updated as of February 12, 2021)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Original Angel Character, Aziraphale/Original Angel Character
Comments: 71
Kudos: 217





	1. Prologue - Update 01

**Author's Note:**

> For a full list of content warnings, please see this Google Doc. This will eventually deal with some heavy topics, so I want y'all to be safe.
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Da36dysgAPTTF2F32O-eXN9ivg3J8XVF5hGfGAEb8W8/edit?usp=sharing

Best viewed on a computer with a white background.


	2. Prologue - Update 02

_Best viewed on a computer and with a white background._

  
[ _Here's a link to a more detailed list of content warnings (spoilers)._ ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/17JN1UpRba5LJhJ91g81X7hQQbvjrI6KPB1CbTpx2Q0Y/edit?usp=sharing)


	3. Prologue - Update 03

_Best viewed on a computer with a white background._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Style consistency? Who is she?)
> 
> I literally got to the last page, had so much trouble with it, and looked at some Etherington Bros. tutorials... it shows. ; w ;


	4. Prologue - Update 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW Document (contains spoilers): https://docs.google.com/document/d/17JN1UpRba5LJhJ91g81X7hQQbvjrI6KPB1CbTpx2Q0Y/edit?usp=sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more update and the prologue will be finished! <3
> 
> I'm super excited to actually start getting to some dialogue! And to start the actual story here soon!! n w n
> 
> Let me know what you think, and if you just wanna chat, I'm on Twitter and Instagram, both @mirrorsartworks!


	5. Prologue - Update 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story deals heavily with themes of trauma and abuse. For more information on what that entails, take a look at this document: https://docs.google.com/document/d/17JN1UpRba5LJhJ91g81X7hQQbvjrI6KPB1CbTpx2Q0Y/edit?usp=sharing

_Best viewed on a desktop or laptop._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I'm glad to be done with the prologue now! I'm very happy with some parts, and not as much with others - but I learned a lot about making comics! I'm not sure when Chapter 01 will be ready to start posting, but I promise, it will be on its way. If you want consistent updates on that, you can follow my Twitter or Instagram (both @mirrorsartworks).
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy, and I'll see you as soon as Chapter 01 is ready!
> 
> (P.S. if anyone would be willing to beta the script when I get it written, hmu)


	6. Chapter 01 - Update 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a regular day in the not so distant future, an angel visits a new shop, and a demon wonders where to go for lunch...

_**  
One regular day in the not so distant future...  
** _   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back, and I come with biweekly updates (that's every two weeks)! Or weekly updates; it just depends on what other projects I have (or don't have). I know the style changed, but I had to have a real heart-to-heart about my ability to keep this up with full color and shading, and between all my projects and work, I just can't realistically do that. We'd be here for YEARS. Another note is that I attempted to use Photoshop and an older tablet for a bit, but I ended up going back to my phone and Clip Studio Paint by the fourth update this chapter because the brushes are just smoother. You might be able to spot the change. Every update I feel like I get a little bit better at telling a story through comics, so I'm really excited to see where this all goes.
> 
> I do hope y'all still enjoy it! Visit me on my Instagram and Twitter (both @mirrorsartworks) or on Discord (Mirror#2945) if you wanna chat or see what else I'm up to.


	7. Chapter 01 - Update 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale enjoy lunch together (not without some teasing, of course...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I do quite enjoy Aziraphale's and Crowley's interactions here! I believe I said last chapter that I'd be updating every other week, but what I meant was 'at least' every other week. It boils down to whether the update I'm currently working on is 5-6 pages or 7-8; it depends.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy! 
> 
> If you wanna follow my socials, you can do so @mirrorsartworks on both Twitter and Instagram, or you can reach out to me on Discord at Mirror#2945!


	8. Chapter 01 - Update 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale expresses some fears to Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed. Guess where we're going next update (next update is one of my favorites so far!)?
> 
> Also, I just wanted to let y'all know I've updated the tags pretty much from scratch. Back when I first posted this here (almost a year ago now!), I was a bit nebulous on both the story I was writing and how the tag system on here works. I've got a solid road-map down now, and I also understand better how tags on here work, and what readers tend to want out of tags. I don't want anyone to get too invested in a story that's not for them (especially the polyamorous bit).


End file.
